


Rin's Casino Jackpot

by Director_DZ



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: Rin wins it big at a mystery Casino..... probably (Contains bimbofication, Transformation, sluttification, etc)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Rin's Casino Jackpot

(Contains bimbofication, Transformation, sluttification, etc)

"Nggh... What the?" Rin was not a morning person, but even she could find a way to wake up quickly when she came to in a cell, her hands chained to the ceiling, feet not quite reaching the floor. The last thing she remembered was visiting a casino...

"Welcome back, Miss Tohsaka!" A female voice greeted her. Looking around sharply the magus caught sight of a camera in the corner of the room, along with a pair of speakers. "We thought you were going to sleep all day!"

"A lady needs her beauty sleep," Rin answered with a glare. Obviously this situation was bad, but as a mage and as the head of the Tohsaka family she had to project a calm and controlled image. It would help if she knew how she'd gotten here though - think, Rin, think! She'd gone to a casino - a new one, just opened up. And she's been on a winning streak... and then... and then...

Ngh. Her memories were fuzzy. She rattled her restraints, testing them to see if she could slip free. No such luck - her wrists were firmly shackled. "At any rate, now that I'm awake..." It was a tricky job, taking control of a situation while chained and hanging from the roof, but she made a good effort. "What can I do for you?"

Hm. Looking around, this cell was weird. The walls were made of frosted glass - she could see a long line of other such cells out through them, some of them with shadowy occupants of their own inside them, though she couldn't make out any details. A well powered gandr blast should be able to break her out if she could get her arms free.

"Why, Miss Tohsaka, all we want is the money you stole from us," the female voice purred. "We can't very well let such an audacious theft go unanswered, after all."

"Theft?!" The magus's perfect composure broke as she snapped at them. Of all the nerve! "What the hell are you accusing me of? I'd never stoop so low!"

"Oh no?" The woman sounded amused. "Have you forgotten the roulette wheel already, Miss Tohsaka?"

Roulette... Roulette... Oh right. She had been winning on the roulette wheel, hadn't she? In fact it had been going so well that she'd bet everything, all her winnings and more on red... And then it had come down on black. Black! How did that even happen? Of all the stupid...

So she'd... well, she'd panicked, and maybe cheated a bit. Used a spell to give the ball a slight nudge into a red pocket...

Oh.

"A-ah. Well. Um." She swallowed. Crap. She didn't expect them to notice her using magic. Did they have a mage on staff? "I guess there might have been a little accident..."

"Oh yes~" The was laughter in the vice now, a kind of seductive chuckle. "Yes there was. And that accident was you trying to cheat a Fae casino, Miss Tohsaka."

Rin's blood froze. Fae? This was a Fae casino?! Oh no... No no no. The Fae were ruthless, powerful creatures who took cheating and lies incredibly seriously. If she'd upset them then she was in real trouble.

"Oh! I, uh. I apologize, I didn't realise..." Her confident demeanor melted a little. "I- I'll give my winnings back, don't worry. Let's just forget about all this, okay?"

"Wonderful! Ah, Miss Tohsaka, it's so nice to meet a reasonable woman. Don't worry - we've already retrieved the money you stole from us. All that remains is to settle the matter of the interest."

The mage's slowly growing relief was ruthlessly stamped out. "I-interest?"

"Why of course, Miss Tohsaka. By our reckoning, in the time you held on to our stolen money, you racked up approximately 500 000 dollars worth of debt." What?! "Fortunately for you you ceased to incur interest on that money as soon as it was retrieved." But! "Now you only owe us interest on that interest, putting your total debt to the casino at 1.8 million dollars so far." No!

Rin stared at the camera wide eyed. "1.8...?"

"Ah, 1.9 now. It went up while I was talking."

Rin shook. She couldn't pay that. Even if she liquidated all of her assets there was no way...!

"I sense that you will find that debt difficult to pay off," the voice continued. "Not to worry! We have a special system for people like you~"

There was a click, and suddenly the cell flooded with magical power. Rin gasped as she felt it brush up against her, the atmosphere suddenly so thick it was almost suffocating. Was this the power of the Fae? She struggled to ward herself against it, circulating her own mana within her body in order to protect it from whatever attack this was...

... But the attack never came. Not against her body, anyway.

Instead, to her wide eyed astonishment, their target was her clothes. In mere moments her sweater was dissolving into thin air, her skirt floating away on the breeze. Even her stockings crumbled. Before she could even think to utter a counter-spell, her skin was completely bare - she was naked.

"HEY!" Embarrassment got the better of her, and anger surged, crushing her nervous fear. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Why, preparing you for our special system." The voice sounded innocent in the most fake way possible - amusement underpinning every word. "Trust me, that old outfit of yours would only get in the way. It might even hurt you if we didn't get rid of it now! It's for your own benefit~"

"To hell with my own benefit, give me my clothes back now!" Rin yelled, swinging on her chains and trying to hoist her legs up in order to protect her exposed chest and groin. It really didn't help very much.

"You'll be provided with clothes when you leave, don't worry~" Was the only thing the voice said - but the way that the camera moved to track her told Rin everything she needed to know about how much whoever was watching her was enjoying the view.

"Ngh! You-" That was it. Enough was enough. She'd been knocked out, strung up, and stuck in a cell - all of which was bad enough, but she was willing to tolerate if it meant appeasing the Fae. Stripping her naked and destroying her outfit, though? That was a bridge too far - if they'd do that much, they'd do anything to her! So the time for playing nice was over - it was time to get out of here.

That was a simple enough matter, at least. Her hands were bound, but her magic crest was still perfectly functional. One full power gandr should be enough to shatter her chains, or at least destroy the roof they were attached to, and then she could get moving.

Or... that was the plan, anyway...

Things went wrong instantly, in a way that, had Rin been in a better situation, she would have groaned was just typical for her. As she activated her magic circuit, runes on her wrist flaring with bright green light, the chains wrapped around it flared with blue, and she felt something cold slip into her arm. "What?!"

"Oh, Miss Tohsaka, I didn't realize you were so eager to get started! I thought we'd have to taunt you for at least five more minutes before you opened your magic circuit for us. But now that you have, we'll gladly take all that you're offering~"

"Ghk...!" She could feel it. She could feel the Fae magics inside her, infiltrating her magic circuit and... sucking? No, draining! They were draining her magic!

The mage's face went pale as her head felt light. She desperately tried to close the link, but it was far, far too late. Ruthless and efficient, the spell inscribed on the chains binding her sucked up her magic like a straw, draining her crest of years and years of built up energy. Irreplaceable reserves faded in instants, until there was just nothing left to give, and the glow in her arm and the chains both vanished, leaving her hanging weakly once again.

"H-how did you..."

"Oh, we're well prepared for mages here, Miss Tohsaka~" The voice had a cruel edge to its gloating. "We know just what to do with your magic. In fact, we use them to power this."

Rin blinked as lights began to hover in the air before her. An illusion? Or maybe some kind of projection. Either way, they seemed pretty inappropriate. Before her hung three blank squares with golden borders in a straight line, then number 300 blinking above them in blue light. And above them all, in shining letters, the words 'SL*T MACHINE' glowed, glittering like they were made of fireworks.

"You make weird advertising slogans...?" She asked, her strength starting to return, though her magic remained kaput.

"Oh no, this is much more fun. Welcome to the Sl*t Machine, Rin~" The voice said, dropping all formality and somehow pronouncing the asterisk without a care. "In fact, you've been inside one since you woke up - but now with your magic we can turn it on and see what it makes of you~" There was a giggle. "And you've got yourself 300 spins! Wow, you were powerful, weren't you?"

Rin was about to answer with an appropriately biting response - especially about what she meant by 'were', there was no way she'd allow this loss of mana to be permanent - when she was distracted as images began to flicker across the surface of the three blank squares. They were going too fast for her to see to start with, but it wasn't long before they slowed, and she recognised-

What?

She did a double take. But no, there was no doubting it. That was a picture of a... pair of breasts? And that one... That was someone's butt, right? And that was a snowflake... And... was that a brain with a strike through it? What? What was the meaning of this?

"Confused?" The voice seemed to notice her expression. "You'll have to get used to that. But let's see what your first spin gets you~"

'Spin'? Rin's eyes flicked up to the sparkling title hanging overhead. Was this supposed to be some kind of... slot machine? What, because she'd cheated a casino?

So that would make these three squares the slots, wouldn't it? So then... What was going to happen when they stopped spin-

!

As it turned out, the answer wasn't what she expected. Before she could even finish the thought, the three slots had frozen in front of her - Breasts, Butt, and Snowflake. She blinked as nothing seemed to happen - and then gasped in pleasure as she felt something thrust between her legs and into her nethers.

"Huah!"

"Oh, I see you're enjoying our consolation prize~" The voice giggled. "Pity you didn't win anything this time, but don't worry - you have 300 more spins to go!"

Three- Three hundred spins? Was that going to happen every- Huue! The mage let out another startled yelp as the slots came down butt brain boob, and pleasure slid into her again. "W-w-what is this?! Is this supposed to be some kaaaaaIIIIIiiiind of torture?!"

"Oh don't be silly, Rin~ It's just something for you to enjoy! We know these long sessions can get boring if you don't get enough stimulation~"

The voice was laughing at her, but Rin couldn't find the strength to care. Something funny was happening to her - this- this- these thrusts were starting to feel good! It had to be some kind of Fae magic affecting her, she knew, but it was still hard to keep herself from enjoying what was happening to her...

... And to stop herself from being disappointed as the counter hit 295, and the thrust of pleasure didn't come.

Surprised, and somewhat dizzy from her treatment, it took the magus a few seconds to recognise what she was seeing. This time the slots weren't all different. They read Breasts - Breasts - Butt.

"What... What does that... Ohh!" She couldn't help but moan as she suddenly felt a sensational chill blossom in her chest, and to a lesser extent in her behind. It wasn't painful - in fact it felt good - better than the 'consolation' prize had, somehow. Like a blast of refreshment leaving a trail of pleasure across her skin and soul.

It felt so good, in fact, that it took Rin a few moments to realise that there was more of her feeling good than there should be. She looked down.

The Tohsaka heir's chest had never been an especially grim treasury, but it was hardly a bank buster. And yet looking at it now, she could swear it had gotten bigger - an investment of a cupsize, at least! And giving herself a shake, she could almost feel that her hips were jiggling far more than they ever had before...

Horror filled her eyes as she looked back to the slots - before they rolled up in her head as the counter dropped by one, and her body flushed with pleasure once more. "What- what are you doing to me?" She gasped, once she had the air back to do so.

Mocking laughter was her only answer.

The reels didn't match again like that until the counter hit 280. Rin wasn't sure if that was chance, or if it was the Fae just playing with her. Either way, despite her valiant attempt to struggle or break free, she found neither effort bearing fruit. She was a physically fit human, but without her magic she was no more than that, and these chains wouldn't release her - and without her magic she couldn't defend herself as pleasure thrust itself into her again and again.

Still, her willpower held out. She was a mage - she was a Tohsaka! She wouldn't give in to this torment! She just had to endure 300 spins - that was a lot, but it was a finite number. For a woman who walked the line of life and death, surely she could manage to keep her sanity until... Until...

Hazily, she realized that the pleasure hadn't come this time, and her eyes slowly focused on the reels in front of her. Brain - Snowflake - Snowflake. Well what did those mean? Were they going to make her coooooOoooOOOOooo-Oh-Oh-OH!

The frozen pleasure, even more intense than before, swelled throughout her body, from the bottom of her toes to the tips of her fingers, ice glittering on her skin - but even better was the feeling in her head, as sparkling crystal seemed to envelop her brain, frying every synapse with frosty pleasure.

With a howl, Rin came, clear cool liquid dripping down between her legs.

Gasping for air, her breath forming into cool mist as it left her lungs, it took the Tohsaka five spins, five more pumps of pleasure before she managed to recover herself enough to think clearly once again.

What... What had happened? Had it changed her again...? Dimly, she looked down at herself, trying to remember if anything looked different. It didn't take her long to notice the obvious, even through the light haze in her head.

"B-blue...?" She murmured, giving her body a confused look. It wasn't everywhere, but there was a strange blue shade spreading across her skin in certain places. Her legs, her arms, her boo- her breasts...

"Oh, do you like your new shade, Rin? I think you might have missed something though~" The voice teased. Rin frowned, but took another look, her brow creasing as she tried to seek out what they were talking about.

It took her a moment to find it - she only noticed when another thrust rocked her body, and her hair swung out in front of her eyes as her head rolled. But there! There it was - the ends of her hair were turning... blonde?

She blinked in confusion. What... Why? What was this? What were they doing to her?

"Awh, what's the matter? Still confused? Of course you are~" The voice was taunting her again, and Rin tried to glare even as a particularly nice thrust made her eyes cross.

"What are you doing to me? T-Tell me!" She asked again, not really expecting a response.

But the voice surprised her. "Oh? What's the matter? Too stupid to work it out already?" They giggled. "Well, I can give you a hint. Tell me, Rin, have you ever heard of a Yuki Onna?"

A Yuki Onna. The gears in Rin's head felt a little sticky as they turned. "Yuki Onna... The snow woman? Why..."

And then her eyes widened, and she looked down at herself once more. When her head snapped back up, her eyes were blazing. "You're turning me into a Yuki Onna? Why?"

Being turned into a Fae was bad enough, but why this one in particular?

"Oh, the casino can find a lot of uses for a woman who's always desperate for a little human warmth inside her, if you know what I mean~"

And Rin really didn't have to use her imagination to understand her as another empty roll slid inside her and bounced her tits.

"You're- Ah! - You're turning me into a whore?!" She tried to put more venom in her words, but she felt so hazy...

"Not just a whore~" The voice singsonged. "A dumb whore. You won't be needing that pretty pristine magus brain while you're sucking cock in the back alleys, Rinni dear~"

"What? But-" Rin's eyes widened as the implications finally hit her. The fourth symbol, the crossed out brain! The haze in her head! She wasn't just tired. She was- she was-!

No! She wasn't stupid. She could still think. She was a bit slower than normal, but she was a genius, she could lose a few brain-cells and be fine. She could still fix this. She could still be herself. She just had to- Oh! Oh! Ah!

"222 spins left to go~ How are you holding on in there, Rinni?"

"Ngh..." 222 spins left. Rin could see the number floating before her eyes. That meant... sixty... No, seventy eight spins down... "I'm... fine," she managed, her breathing heavy. There had been a few close calls by now. More than a few doubles. But by some grace of fortune she hadn't received many brains on the reels - just enough to slow her down a little, like she was tired, and get a firm blonde streak rising up through her hair.

The rest of her had been less fortunate though. She could feel the icy chill of frost spreading further through her body, seeping into her soul. Her chest had swelled up even more, expanding by another couple of cup sizes. And her ass had inflated like a balloon - big enough that she wondered if she could even sit on it now without falling over.

But she was still herself! She was holding on! Even as her body began to betray her, even as she found herself desperately awaiting each new spin, at her core she was still Rin Tohsaka - maybe not as much of a genius as she'd been before, but still unstoppable!

"Awh, Rinni, now why do you have to look so down. Can't you let yourself have just a bit of fun? I can tell you're enjoying the machine~"

Rin tried to glare, but it was hard to keep her eyes focused. "Fuck... You..."

"You will~" The voice giggled. "But that'll be later. Hmm, silly, why are you stressing out about this? The change is only going to last until your account is evened out! Once your debt is zero you'll be right back to normal!"

... Huh? Was that... true? It didn't sound right, but Rin couldn't think of a reason why that was. Maybe it would be alright then? She'd spend a few days as a Yuki Onna, and then turn back to her full on genius mage self...?

She shuddered and shook her head. No! No, she had to keep resisting! She would never give in...!

The voice just chuckled. "No? Oh well~ Let's see how long you last before you give in anyway!"

"112 spins left! Over half way now! It's been a while since I checked up on you~ How're you doing Rinni?"

Rin's breath was a steady stream of water vapor, her wide, thick hips thrusting against an invisible penetrator without cease. On her chest melons bounced where once apples had resided. Long blonde streaks ran through her hair, more light than dark now, and very little pink pigment was left in her skin, swallowed by a sea of icy blue.

And yet still the mage held on, her unfocused gaze lifting towards the camera. "I'm like- I mean..." She took a breath, moaning quietly as her chest bounced. "I'm just fine..."

"Oho~" The voice actually sounded surprised. "Wow! Nearly 200 spins and you're still in there fighting, huh? Very impressive for a human! Of course, you've been pretty lucky, haven't you?

"L-lucky?" Rin almost snorted. Right, because this was what luck looked like.

"Mmhm~ You're hanging on, but let's face it, your body's nearly done! I can't wait to smother myself in those titties, and I'm going to be the first to slap that ass so hard they'll think there's an earthquake~"

Rin found herself moaning at the thought - the endless fucking and ramping of her hormones making it hard to resist the image - but resist she would...

"It's just your mind that isn't with the program yet, and that's only because you've managed to miss a lot of brain strikes!"

"Ngh..." Rin glared, her ego flaring. "It doesn't, like... It doesn't matter how many strikes your stupid machine gives me," she managed, struggling a little for a good insult. "I... am a magus! I am stronger than this! I am. Rin! ToHHHGOD!"

The image of three struck through brains hit her eyes a moment before her mind froze over in an explosion of frost and pleasure, and climax spiked through her lower lips. She could almost feel her brain getting smaller, melting away with the ice water and dripping out of her.

"Oho, three at once~ That looked fun. What were you saying, Rinni dear?"

"I'm like..." Rin gasped, her head spinning. She felt so spacey all of a sudden, her sticky thoughts turning to gloop in her head, but still threads held on. "Not gunna... give in... Gunna beat your dumb spiny machine and... and... wait..."

The first reel stopped. Brain.

Rin's slowed mind was still fast enough to recognize that was bad. Her brow creased. "No..."

The second reel stopped. Brain.

"No no no..." Rin shook her head. "Plea-"

The third reel stopped. Brain.

"FUAAAH!" The mage threw her head back, her cunt flooding as frost magic hit her mind like a truck and flattened it further. Memories, thoughts, ideas, genius itself slipped through her fingers, her very essence melting away...

"Now what are the chances~" The voice whistled innocently. "My my. Oh Rinni, dear? Are you still with us?"

"Mmmm~?" Rinni felt so strange! Her head felt all empty and her pussy felt so full~ "I'm here, silly talky lady~"

"So you are dear," said the voice, as if talking to a child - or a moron. "How are you feeling now?"

Rinni giggled and thrust her hips. "Mmm, goooood~"

"Wonderful! So, do you still think you're going to beat my dumb machine?" The voice didn't even try to hide it's gloating edge.

But Rinni surprised her, nodding with a silly smile on her face. "Y'huh! 'M like, a super smarty magus, yeah. I'm gunna, like, beat your big dumb spiny machine and then go back to being all smart and stuff again~"

"Oh really?" The voice laughed, just a touch of disbelief in their tone. "Wow, you really did have a lot of brain up there didn't you? Well let's just take care of that now~"

Brain - Brain - Brain

Rinni wailed with joy as pleasure burst through her, not caring in the least as her brains continued to shrink, melting away as her ass shook and her tits jiggled.

"And just to make sure..."

Brain - Brain - Brain

The mage's tongue lolled out of her mouth, drool starting to drizzle down her chest and her eyes crossed and filled with mindless color.

"How are you doing in there Rinni?"

The girl lifted her head a little, smiling blankly. "Duuhhh..."

"Hm. What the hell, a few more..."

And as the reels spun before her blank eyes, Rinni giggled, and then came, came came her brains away, letting everything she'd once been drip away between her spread legs as her hair lightened to pure blonde...

The counter finally halted, dropping to 000. The reels froze in place, Snowflake - Snowflake - Snowflake.

There wasn't any need for them. The woman in the cell had long since frozen through, ice from skin to soul. She sat there, plush rear cushioning her against the wall as both of her blue hands buried themselves between her legs, only occasionally venturing out to play with the mountain-sized melons that jutted out from her chest, sliding over her drool slicked skin with abandon. The chains that had held her had long since vanished - designed to hold humans, not Fae.

The door to the cell slid open, and a white haired woman with fox tails poking out from under her blue kimono walked in. She smiled down at her newest Yuki Onna. "Hello there, Rinni," she said, in a voice all too similar to the one that had taunted the girl through her descent into sluthood. "How are you feeling? Any brains left in that pretty blue head of yours?"

"Haahh... huh?" Blinking slowly, the blonde yuki looked up at the woman with confused, swirling eyes. Between her legs her fingers never stopped moving.

The fox chuckled. "Didn't think so." Then she leaned over, grabbed a slick hand, and pulled the woman to her feet. "Well Rinni, I'd love to fuck your brains out," she said, guiding the confused airhead out of the cell via firm hand on her ass, "but my little machine already did~ So let's get you put right to work, shall we?"

Rinni giggled, wiggling her behind and walking along obediently. "Like... sure!" she said, still barely possessing enough intelligence to talk, if slowly. "But can I get fucked too?"

"Of course, dear."

"Awesome~"

With a sexy strut and a shake of her ass, Rinni strode out of the hotel conference room, giggling as she tried to tie her kimono closed. It was hard, her melons wanted to bounce and jiggle, but Miss Fox said she shouldn't give her goods away for free, and she was her boss so Rinni had to do what she said.

Miss Fox told her so!

Mmm, that had been, like, so much fun though! There'd been, y'know, a wedding or something booked? And all the guys - so many guys~ - wanted to hire a stripper for the bache... bash... The not-married-yet party. And the boss sent her and she jus fucked and fucked and fucked, until none of the guys could stand up anymore! That'd been lame. But then, like, the girl's not-yet-married party had showed up and they'd been all mad and stuff until Rinni had shoved the lead lady's head between her boobs. That usually shut people up~ Miss Fox had said it was something to do with a Yuki's natural seduction magic or whatever, but Rinni hadn't really understood any of what she was talking about. Miss Fox said that was okay though - she just had to smile, look pretty, and fuck for money, and she was good at all of those things!

So then after she'd fucked all of the lady's party as well, and then any of the guys who'd recovered, and now she was feeling all nice and warm...

Her tits buzzed, drawing a happy moan out of the yuki, before she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a slim Casino phone. She'd gotten a message from Miss Fox! It read:

Great job with the party Rinni. You just raked in 1500 dollars!

Rinni squinted and tried to count on her fingers. Was that a lot? She bit her lip for a moment, and then quickly gave up. Math was hard - that was why she left it to Miss Fox - so she just kept reading.

And that makes today a very special day! Do you remember why you give us all your lovely money, Rinni?

The yuki blinked and paused in her read, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her fingers as she tried to think about it - but she quickly gave up. Thinking just wasn't her thing.

No? I didn't think so - you're pretty stupid, even for a stupid slut Rinni~

The blonde giggled and preened at the compliment.

Well, I know that means I could just forget all about it, but I'm a generous fox, so I'll tell you. You were after a prize, dear! A silly little prize for a silly little airhead - one that you get once your debt reaches zero.

Ohhhh, she liked prizes!

You've earned the casino a lot of money over the years, Rinni girl! So much so that before the party, you had your debt down to just 500 dollars!

Rinni nodded, even though the numbers meant nothing to her. She was sure Miss Fox would spell it out for her!

Which means, after deducting tax and the like...

You now owe us -1000 dollars!

Congrats Rinni! You're nearly at 0. Keep earning us money and I guarantee you you'll never be closer~

Wohoo! Awesome! She totally couldn't wait to win that prize!

Grinning, the yuki slid her phone back into her cleavage, looked around, and spotted a shy looking man nervously glancing her way. Ohh, she knew that look! She'd found her next customer - and she was going to fuck him extra hard, just for a shot at winning that neat prize - whatever it was~

And so the dim, slutty whore sauntered off - the message she'd received swiftly forgotten as she busied herself sucking cock. The once proud, elegant and intelligent magus forgotten completely. She would never realise that this had been the day when her transformation became permanent, and her icy fate eternal - nor would she ever be able to spell either word ever again.

Rin Tohsaka was gone - and Rinni the dumb Yuki Onna was here to stay.

Forever.


End file.
